Pepper's Little Sister
by ximaslave4youx
Summary: Pepper is devistated when her little sister, Amy decides to visit her. Pepper has a nasty habit of 'protecting' Amy, and will do anything to keep her away from her boss. R&R NO FLAMES. I do not own Iron Man. T to be safe. Tony/OC
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

Chapter One:

**Chapter One:**

Virginia 'Pepper' Potts reached for the cup on the table in her apartment. She drank the water with ease and sighed when it was gone. She slowly walked over to her cell phone and dialed her mother's number.

"Hello?" an old and tired voice answered.

"Hi, Mom," Pepper replied softly.

"Amy?" the voice answered.

"No, it's Pepper," she said reluctantly.

"Oh. I was excepting a call from your sister. She is going home soon you know," she said slowly.

"Yes Mom I know. That's what I'm calling you about."

"What is it?"

"Does she _have _come visit me??" Pepper sounded like a 5 year old complaining about a doctor's appointment, but she didn't care. She'd rather get twelve shots than see her sister.

"Sweetie, she hasn't seen you in a couple years," her mom answered, after letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Actually it's been four. And, it's been so wonderful!"

"Is she that bad? Really?"

"Well, no. But she always brags to me about her amazing life. It annoys me to the point where I can't take it anymore!" Pepper growled into the phone.

"Pepper, you know she doesn't mean to. She just has a lot of adventures, so therefore, she has a lot to talk about!" her mom defended.

"Can't she tell someone else about it then?"

"No. She has been dying to see you!"

"Fine, fine, fine. I got to go," Pepper said, hurried.

"Where are you going?" her mom asked.

"She'll be here in like a half-hour. I have to get ready."

"Oh okay. Bye Pepper. Love you," she said before hanging up.

Sighing, Pepper put down her cell phone. Why did her stupid sister have to come? Well, the fact of the matter was that her sister wasn't stupid. She was extremely smart. Pepper sat back down and turned on her TV. No, Pepper didn't have to get ready; she just used that as an excuse to stop talking to her mother.

Why did she even call her mom? She was no help. But what was done was done and Pepper would just have to get through it. She wasn't _that_ annoyed by her sister. She loved her. But Pepper had this nasty habit of, 'protecting' her. After all, Amy was her _little _sister. Only by a year, but to Pepper, it was more like eight.

And when she thought of her sister's good looks, intelligence, and being close to Pepper, she thought about Amy meeting Tony Stark. Surely, Pepper would have to introduce her to her boss, but she also knew that Tony would make a move on Amy. And Pepper didn't want to see her little sister get hurt.

She jumped when she heard her phone ring. She picked it up and saw, 'Amy' on the caller I.D.

"Hello?" Pepper answered nonchalantly.

"Hey Pep! Guess what! My flight was fifteen minutes early! Are you here yet?" Amy practically screamed in Pepper's ear.

"I can hear you perfectly, there's no need to yell," Pepper groaned. "And I'm not there yet, but it'll take like ten minutes to get there, so I'll leave now."

"Okay, thanks Pep!" Amy exclaimed. She still sounded like a ten year old girl, but she sure as Hell didn't look like one.

"Kay, I'll see you soon. Bye," Pepper said, hanging up. She grabbed her purse and left the complex rather quickly. This was a time where her 'motherly instincts' kicked in. She didn't want to leave her little sister alone at the crowded airport for long.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Amy?" Amy turned around to see Pepper waiting for her by the airport exit. She looked great, for Pepper. Her strawberry blonde hair hung loosely at her sides and her usually pale skin seemed to finally get a slight tan.

"Pep!" Amy exclaimed embracing her sister into a large hug.

"You look… Fantastic," Pepper murmured.

"Thanks, you too!" Amy smiled and stepped back to look at her sister again. Wow, she really had changed. She looked fantastic. Amy sighed and pulled her long blonde hair into a ponytail.

"It's hot here," Amy remarked, fanning herself with her manicured hand.

"I thought you'd be used to the heat, seeing how you were in South Africa for four years," Pepper smirked, grabbing the handle of Amy's suitcase and starting to drag it to her car.

"Yeah well, I spent most of my time in the water and the water isn't a hot tub you know," Amy replied.

"Did you get a lot of good pictures?" Pepper asked, putting Amy's luggage into the back of her car.

"Oh yes! 1,863 to be exact!" Amy bragged.

"1,863?" Pepper gasped.

"Well some of them are bad; I need to go through them. Plus we got a lot of footage too!"

"Oh yeah, so how were the great whites?" she asked, starting the car and pulling out of the airport's parking lot.

"Fantastic! We got so much information on them! We documented the whole life of a newborn!" Amy exclaimed, clapping her hands together and smiling, her perfect and white teeth shimmering.

"That's great," Pepper replied, trying her best to act happy for her.

"Yeah. So how about you? How's your job?" Pepper thought she heard a faint bit of disgust when Amy mentioned Pepper's _job, _but she let it pass.

"Fine."

"Good." Amy was quiet most of the way home, and so was Pepper. They looked out the windows and didn't look at each other, until finally Amy spoke up.

"So, who do you work for again?" she asked, even though she knew perfectly well who her boss was.

"Tony Stark," she replied, squeezing harder on the steering wheel.

"Hmm. Is he… nice?" Amy asked.

"Um, yes, I mean, he's interesting. I guess you could say," Pepper shrugged.

"Interesting?"

"Well I mean, like everyone, he has his flaws…"

"Flaws? Like what?"

"Like, he gambles, drinks, and sleeps with women a lot," Pepper replied quickly. She wanted to turn her sister off of her boss as much as possible.

"Really? Hm. Is he… Cute?"

Shoot. How was she supposed to answer that? 'No he's ugly'? No she couldn't do that, because her sister might blurt something about it to him when she met him.

"Well I mean, he's my boss so I don't really think of him much more than that," Pepper smiled. She was happy with her answer. "Besides, haven't you seen him on TV or whatever?"

"Not really. I was kind of limited on my entertainment choices in South Africa…" She trailed off, staring out the window.

"Oh right," Pepper said, pulling up into the parking lot of her apartment complex.

"Well, once we get inside, I can tell you all about my trip!" Amy exclaimed happily, jumping out of Pepper's car.

"Oh boy," Pepper murmured. _This is going to be a long night._


	2. Chapter 2: The Promise

Chapter Two:

**Chapter Two:**

After Amy had shone Pepper almost every single picture she took, she lay in Pepper's bed for hours, not being able to sleep. She knew tomorrow Pepper would be going to work, and Amy was no doubt going with her. Amy knew that Pepper would always give in. It was one of Pepper's _many _weaknesses towards her sister.

Amy was upset, partly because Pepper was acting so cold to her, and partly because Pepper didn't want Amy to meet her boss.

Tony Stark.

The name rang through Amy's head like one of those songs that the radio stations play over and over again and you just can't seem to get it out of your mind. Her friends' all loved Tony Stark and always wanted to meet him. Thinking of that made Amy think of something else.

Her friends.

Along with Pepper, she hadn't seen her friends in a very long time. She wondered if they'd changed. Did Casey get her cartilage on her ear pierced? Or did she chicken out? Did Sammy get color contacts? To make her eyes a vibrant blue like Amy's? What about Karen and Chelsea? Had they changed at all? Amy couldn't wait to see them.

Like Pepper, she lived in California, about an hour away from her. It was very nice that Pepper was letting Amy stay with her though. _God, why can't I sleep?! _Amy groaned and got out of bed. It was absolutely impossible to get to sleep now; she was too excited to be reunited with her old friends… And about meeting Tony Stark.

Amy walked over to the small mirror in Pepper's room and looked at herself. Her perfectly tan skin was shimmering, even in the dark, and her blue eyes glowed vividly.

Amy put her messy blonde hair into a ponytail and sat down on the bed. She grabbed her silver EnV by Verizon off Pepper's dresser and checked for texts or missed calls. When she saw that she had no new messages or calls, she flipped it shut and sighed. She lay down in the bed again and closed her eyes, but she didn't feel tired at all. Amy smiled when she heard footsteps coming from outside of Pepper's room.

"Pepper? You up?" Amy asked, once she opened the door.

"Yeah," came a muffled reply. Amy smiled and walked out of the room and into Pepper's small family room and saw Pepper sitting up on the couch with a cup of water in her hand.

"Hey," Amy said. Pepper was sitting on a blanket, while another blanket was over her legs and there was a pillow on the arm of the couch.

"Hi. Have you been awake all night?" Pepper asked, turning on a lamp next to the couch.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah. This couch isn't exactly 'comfy'," Pepper said, smirking.

"Sorry. Do you want your bed back?" Amy said, and she meant it. She didn't want to intrude on Pepper's living styles.

"No that's okay. I'll survive."

"Cool. What are we going to do tomo—I mean today?" Amy asked, seeing that the clock on the wall said it was 3:30AM. She noticed Pepper tense and she took a long sip from her cup.

"Well?" Amy asked, after Pepper hadn't answered for a while.

"Well, _I'm _going to work. You should meet up with some friends or something," she finally replied.

"Nah, I already made plans to meet them tomorrow for lunch and a movie," Amy replied. "Oh! I have an _idea_!" Amy smiled big and snapped her fingers like a child would if he had thought of a game that would end his boredom. "I'll go to work _with _you!"

Pepper's expression was even more troubled than Amy Winehouse's career and she shook her head no. "Abso_lutely_ not. No, no, _no,"_ Pepper said sternly.

"Pa-pa-pu-puh-_lease_?" Amy put on a fake-pout and batted her electric blue eyes slowly.

"Out of the question. You'll just have to find something else to do," Pepper said, turning on the TV and flipping through channels.

"But Pep! I'll have nothing to do and I want to spend time with you!" Amy lied, placing a hand on Pepper's arm.

But, Pepper shoved her hand away like an annoying waiter and concentrated on TV.

"C'mon! You are _so _not being fair!" Amy whined, wrapping her arms around her legs and furrowing her eyebrows.

"You know," she paused and looked at Amy who looked like an overgrown, beautiful—but grouchy two year old. "When we were hanging out yesterday, I didn't think you were such a baby," Pepper mumbled, settling on an old re-run of Ellen DeGeneres.

"Well when we were hanging out yesterday, you were practically asleep the whole time," Amy growled, rolling her eyes angrily. Pepper didn't reply, she just turned up the volume and watched Ellen do one of her dances around the audience to the song '4 Minutes' by Madonna ft. Justin Timberlake.

_Time is waiting_

_We only got four minutes to save the world!_

"I love this song," Amy said, breaking the short silence between the two sisters.

"Hmm," Pepper murmured. She opened her mouth to say something, but shut it again. She crinkled her eyebrows in confusion, and then sighed.

"If I let you come to work with me, will you promise me something?" Pepper asked, taking her eyes from the TV to Amy's vivacious eyes.

"Of course!_ Any_thing!" Amy grinned from ear to ear and her full lips were slightly parted, showing her bright, white, and perfect teeth.

"Do not go _near _Tony Stark."

**Sorry if this chapter was suckish, I promise the next will be better because it'll be the one where Amy finally meets Tony!! Thanks for all the reviews so far and I hoped you liked this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

Chapter Three:

**A/N: Please review!**

**Chapter Three:**

"Do you remember what I told you?" Pepper asked, while driving in her car with her arrogant sister in the passenger seat.

"Uh, yes, seeing as how you told it to me like a few _seconds _ago!" Amy mumbled, glossing her full lips.

"Sorry. I forgot. Tell me it again," Pepper said, making sure her sister knew the rules.

"Okay," she growled, throwing her lip gloss back into her purse and clearing her throat. "Don't speak to Tony. Don't make eye-contact with Tony. Don't act interested in Tony. _If_ he asks me a question, I must have a one-word-answer. And I think that was it…" Amy rolled her eyes and puckered her lips into the small mirror she keeps with her all the time.

"Good," Pepper said, smirking.

"Why am I coming then?" Amy asked, puffing up her hair the way she liked it.

"Because you insisted. Plus, I might need you for paperwork and stuff," Pepper replied, leering.

"Oh joy," Amy groaned sarcastically. "Does that mean, I have to _read?" _she practically spat the word.

"Yes and it means that you might have to…" Pepper paused and gulped overdramatically. "Think."

"Oh shut up!" Amy growled, shoving Pepper's arm.

"That's not smart. You shouldn't shove the person who's driving.

"Well you shouldn't piss off the person right next to the driver," Amy retorted, looking out the window and pouting.

"First, I need to drop by Tony's to go over things. You can wait in the car if you want."

"The car? It's boiling hot out here! I could die!" she said, raising her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

"I'll crack the windows open."

"Ugh. No. I want to go in with you."

"You are so stubborn!"

Amy smiled and shifted in her seat.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Mr. Stark, I have some papers you need to approve of, I'll be down in a second," Pepper said in the intercom.

"It's okay, I'll be right up," Tony replied, a few seconds later.

"Are y-you sure? I mean I—

"I'm positive, I'll be right there," he interrupted. Pepper groaned. He never offered to come up and get the papers, and Amy was upstairs, so that would mean that they would definitely meet.

Knowing that she couldn't argue, Pepper walked to Amy and waited impatiently for her boss.

"Wow, this house is humongous!" Amy murmured, looking at every detail in the room.

"Yeah," Pepper mumbled.

"And it's so beautiful," Amy said, widening her eyes.

"Speaking of beautiful, what's your name?" Amy and Pepper both turned to Tony Stark's voice, and he grabbed Amy's hand and kissed it softly. Amy giggled, but seeing Pepper's glare, quickly clearing her throat and taking her hand back.

"Amy," she murmured, rolling her eyes at Pepper.

"She's my sister; she just came to help me out. She won't bother you," Pepper introduced.

"Who said she's bother me?" Tony asked, not taking his eyes off Amy. Unlike him, Amy's eyes wandered the house trying not to stare at him.

"Anyway, we have work to do," Pepper growled, stepping in front of Amy and handing him a paper.

"We can do that later, we should show Amy a good time, while she's here," he said, scooting behind Pepper to look at Amy again. "Where do you live?"

"Here," Amy murmured. Making sure to use those 'one-word answers'.

"Let's get to work Amy," Pepper insisted, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the family room. Tony followed close behind.

"Here, I have a couple of papers for you to sign, and then we'll be out of your hair," Pepper said, handing him a couple of contracts.

He quickly scanned it, but set it down and turned back to Amy.

"Have you been in this part of town before?" he asked.

"No."

"Do you want me to show you around tonight?" he asked, with a smile on his flawless face.

"Sure!" Amy exclaimed. Pepper gave her a look, but Amy just ignored it.

"Awesome, I'll pick you up at around eight, you're staying at Pepper's right?" he asked, not noticing Pepper turning as red as a tomato.

"Yeah," Amy replied.

"I'll see you tonight then."

"Kay," Amy said. _If I'm alive… _she thought, looking at Pepper's face. It seemed to say, 'I'm going to kill you when we're alone'!

"Let's go Amy," Pepper growled, clenching her teeth.

"Bye!" Amy said, as Pepper pulled her out of the room.

"Bye," Tony said, all three of them forgetting about the papers he had to sign.

And then, Amy was in the car with Pepper before she knew it, about to face her doom.


End file.
